Complejidad Blanca
by Demonocracy
Summary: ¿Amor u odio? ¿Frío o caliente? ¿Negro o blanco? Incluso para Kija, el dragón blanco por excelencia, era imposible elegir sólo un extremo. [Fic para la actividad "Extremos opuestos" del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos"]
1. Felizmente desafortunado

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos_ del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos".**

 **Concepto:** 10\. Felicidad - Tristeza ( _propuesto por_ Raxe).

 **Palabras:** 155

* * *

 **~Complejidad Blanca**

* * *

 **I. Felizmente desafortunado.**

Es ella quien le trae las emociones más contradictorias al felizmente desafortunado Hakuryuu.

Es el verla iluminar el día con sus sonrisas, endulzarlo con sus palabras suaves y darle color con aquellos ojos amatistas que brillan incluso más que el mismo sol.

Son sus preciosas mejillas sonrosadas hasta el punto de competir con su incomparable cabello, sus adorables tartamudeos, tropiezos y sonrojos al momento de verlo… y es el infortunio de no ser ese _"él"._

Aquel que causa sus suspiros, sus desvelos y sus desventuras. Aquel que es capaz de detener su corazón o llevarlo al límite de la emoción.

Es ver a la persona que más adoras enamorarse de alguien más.

Es agridulce. Kija no puede hacer más que alegrarse por ella y desearle toda la suerte del mundo con una sonrisa… aunque él mismo esté envuelto en una asfixiante nube de tristeza.

Pero por ella Kija es capaz de eso y mucho más.

 **…**


	2. Humildemente orgulloso

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos_ del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos".**

 **Concepto:** 46\. Orgullo - Humildad ( _propuesto por_ mutemuia).

 **Palabras:** 250

* * *

 **~Complejidad Blanca**

* * *

 **II. Humildemente orgulloso.**

Kija es todo lo que un dragón guerrero debería ser: vivaz, fuerte, valiente, capaz de dejarlo todo atrás _–su hogar, a su abuela, su vida entera–_ por una simple palabra de su amo.

Y es de admirarse, ¿Verdad? Después de todo, ¿Quién lo abandonaría todo por seguir a alguien más?

¿Quién dejaría atrás una vida tan fácil como la que él tenía? Una de banquetes, camas cómodas, baños calientes y completa adoración. Toda una aldea dedicada a complacer los caprichos de los dioses y a honrar ese inigualable poder del dragón blanco.

¿Quién en su sano juicio intercambiaría esa comida apetitosa y ropa impecable por días de hambruna y de bichos por doquier?

Por días agotadores, noches inclementes y ciempiés. Caminatas inacabables, peleas sangrientas y gusanos.

Nadie, además de Kija, sería capaz de algo así.

Él es el orgulloso dragón blanco, instrumento del renacido Hiryuu, llegado a la tierra para traer paz a todo Kouka. Bajado del mismo cielo para proteger a Hiryuu, para protegerla a _ella_. Él y su legendario brazo de dragón, creados para defender aquello que el dragón rojo tanto amó.

Se lo repite una y otra vez, al recostarse a dormir sobre el frío suelo, al llevarse a la boca una comida de la que no está completamente seguro del contenido, al descubrir un nuevo tipo de insecto: _él es el orgulloso dragón blanco._

Es entonces cuando Kija descubre que puede ser humilde y orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

Ya que, bueno, no le queda de otra.

 **…**


	3. Guerra y paz

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos_ del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos".**

 **Concepto:** 25\. Belicoso – Pacífico ( _propuesto_ _por_ mutemuia)

 **Palabras:** 100

* * *

 **~Complejidad Blanca**

* * *

 **III. Guerra y paz.**

Una existencia de vivir pacíficamente desaparece con un simple movimiento.

La admiración, el cuidado, los mimos, la cautela… cientos de peleas luchadas en su nombre mientras él esperaba a su amo.

Todo eso se desvanece con un golpe.

Su momento de pelear ha llegado.

La simple idea hace que su sangre hierva y que su brazo de dragón se estremezca con anticipación.

Ese brazo legendario _–que estuvo dormido por siglos, aguardando el día en que su maestro regresara–_ se agita, incontrolable, imparable, invencible.

Dejando su venda atrás y desgarrando todo a su paso, Kija descubre que él, inesperadamente, adora pelear.

 **…**


	4. Caminar juntos

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos_ del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos".**

 **Concepto:** 50\. Correr - Caminar ( _propuesto por_ Yuki no sekai)

 **Palabras:** 250

* * *

 **~Complejidad Blanca**

* * *

 **IV. Caminar juntos.**

Todos los recuerdos que Kija tenía de su adorada abuela eran de ella corriendo de un lugar a otro, siempre apresurada, siempre impaciente.

Soltando un fuerte: — ¡Lord Hakuryuu! —que hacia retumbar a la aldea entera.

Preocupándose porque estuviera sano, fuerte y alegre. Asegurándose de que comiera bien, se aseara y luciera impecable. De que no tuviera frío ni calor, de que no se asoleara ni mojara con la lluvia.

Y vaya el revuelo que podían causar un simple estornudo o un poco de fiebre: — ¡Llamen al doctor! ¡Lord Hakuryuu se está enfermando!

Esa pequeña y ruidosa mujer siempre se había preocupado porque él viviera una vida sin preocupaciones ni temores. Porque fuera feliz, porque se sintiera amado _–incluso si lo hacía de la forma incorrecta–._

Pero Kija no podía reprocharla, él había sido impaciente también, deseando cada día que el tiempo pasara más rápido y su amo llegara. Deseando cumplir con su destino.

Y, finalmente, su ama llegó. Llevándose a Kija por un camino completamente distinto.

Uno de armas y aventuras, de hermandad y guerra. Como nada que Kija hubiera visto antes.

Aun así, durante algunas noches tranquilas, Kija añoraba el momento de volver a casa… a su aldea, donde su abuela lo esperaba.

El día en que volvería a escuchar sus regaños, sus halagos, sus risas y sus quejas. El día en que volvería a abrazarla y a pasar los días enteros junto a ella.

Aquel día en que, al fin, dejarían de _correr_ y podrían solamente _caminar_ juntos.

 **…**


	5. Dulce perversidad

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos_ del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos".**

 **Concepto:** 59\. Deseo – Repulsión ( _propuesto por_ fatyas)

 **Palabras:** 155

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Un Kija x Jae-Ha algo _sucio_ y rating M.

* * *

 **~Complejidad Blanca**

* * *

 **V. Dulce Perversidad**

Con el deseo corriendo por sus venas y la respiración agitada, Kija no puede recordar qué era lo que le parecía _tan_ repulsivo en el pasado.

De los cuerpos desnudos, deseosos, _incitantes_. De las palabras atrevidas, sucias y ardientes. De la simple idea de pasar noches enteras con el cuerpo entrelazado al de alguien más.

De las chicas colándose en su cama, murmurando palabras suaves pero falsas. Buscándolo a él pero sin quererlo en realidad.

Era al legendario Hakuryuu al que buscaban, un héroe a quien admirar. No a Kija, el hombre detrás de la garra del dragón.

 _¿Era eso lo que tanto había odiado?_

Kija había sido romántico, soñador, buscando a _alguien_ que lo quisiera por él mismo.

Y cuando Jae-Ha gime su nombre de esa manera tan pecaminosa, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana y susurrando con su perversa boca las palabras más dulces, Kija sabe que finalmente _lo encontró._

 **…**


	6. Rasgar, remendar

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _Extremos opuestos_ del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos".**

 **Concepto:** 96\. Rasgar-Remendar ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan)

 **Palabras:** 500

* * *

 **~Complejidad Blanca**

* * *

 **VI. Rasgar, remendar**

Si la vida fuera como un bordado que comenzamos a hilar desde que el momento en que nacemos, sin duda alguna, los bordados de los Hakuryuus serían los más hermosos de todos.

Con comienzos llenos de tintes blancos y platas resplandecientes, de abundancia y protección, de anhelo, devoción y de grandes expectativas por su destino… que, inevitablemente, terminarían convirtiéndose en desesperación y soledad, en enojo y desilusión, en hilos manchándose de grises y negros cada vez más oscuros, pero no por ello menos hermosos.

Bordados que terminaban _demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto_ , en manos que aún se aferraban a ellos con todas sus fuerzas y que, sin querer, rasgaban, rompían y desgarraban todo lo que alguna vez habían logrado.

 _–Era demasiada la pena y la deshonra, no habían vivido lo suficiente para reencontrarse con su rey.–_

El bordado de Kija, contradictoriamente, había comenzado siendo del color gris más oscuro. Manchado por pesares de antiguos dragones blancos y rasgado injustamente por su predecesor. Y se había ido iluminando lentamente conforme el pequeño crecía, en la misma aldea en la que habían vivido todos los dragones blancos pero siendo completamente diferente a ellos.

Lleno de _esperanza_ donde los otros habían sido impacientes, siendo _alegre_ donde los otros habían sido apáticos, guiado por el _amor_ donde los demás se habían dejado consumir por el odio.

Veinte años después de comenzar a tejerlo, su bordado finalmente se llena de hilos rojos, negros, rosas, azules, verdes y amarillos, que danzan junto a los platas y los blancos creando diseños tan inigualables como sus aventuras junto a su rey y sus hermanos.

¿Alguno de sus predecesores habría podido imaginarlo? ¿Esa forma arrasadora en la que su pacifica vida sería cambiada al encontrarse con su rey? ¿Esos largos viajes y emocionantes aventuras? ¿Las fieras batallas y la sangre derramada? ¿Las lágrimas amargas y el enorme sacrificio que sería capaz de hacer por Hiryuu sin dudar ni un solo segundo?

Kija sabe lo bendecido y afortunado que es _–consciente de las muchas generaciones de Hakuryuus que se quedaron a la espera de su rey–_ y trata de cumplir con su misión de la mejor manera por todos ellos, por su padre, por su abuela, por su aldea.

Y por sí mismo.

Y aunque su propio bordado aún no está terminado, con cada paso que da como el orgulloso dragón blanco, Kija remienda hilo a hilo cada uno de los bordados destrozados de los dragones blancos anteriores.

Tapando los arrepentimientos, la insatisfacción, los resentimientos y el rencor con puntadas llenas de amor incondicional a Hiryuu y a lo que el legado del Hakuryuu representa. Cumpliendo poco a poco con lo que todas esas generaciones habían soñado y deseado, ayudando a que sus atormentados espíritus finalmente encuentren la paz.

Y Kija lo hace sin notarlo, sin saber que va por ahí desenredando nudos y remendando rasguños tan grandes como el de su espalda, brindándole orgullo y honor a sus predecesores.

Y eso es, en parte, lo que lo hace tan especial.

 **…**


End file.
